Jessica Rabbit
Jessica Rabbit is Roger Rabbit's Toon human wife and the tritagonist in Disney/Touchstone's 1988 hybrid film Who Framed Roger Rabbit. In the book, she was an amoral upcoming star and former comic character, over whom her estranged husband, comic strip star Roger Rabbit, obsessed. In the film, she is reimagined as a sultry, but moral cartoon actress and singer at a Los Angeles supper club called the Ink and Paint Club. Here, she is one of several suspects in Roger's framing, who is a famous cartoon star. She was voiced by Kathleen Turner, while Amy Irving did her singing voice in Peggy Lee’s "Why Don't You Do Right?" during her first scene in the film. Several attractive Toon females (specifically Betty Boop) apparently consider her to be incredibly lucky to be married to Roger. Background Physical Description Jessica is a tall, beautiful, and voloptuous woman. She has a curvy and slender hourglass figure with a narrow waist, buxom bosom and broad hips. She has fair skin and long, luxurious deep-red hair with sidebangs that cover her right eye. Her light green eyes are heavy-lidded and seductive with long dark lashes and accented by a shimmering purple eyeshadow. Her nose is fairly small, especially in relation to her large, red pouting lips. Her ensemble consists of a red, sequined strapless dress with a low back, sweetheart neckline, and high thigh slit. In addition, she wears matching red pumps, elegant purple opera gloves, and gold stud earrings. Personality She attests to Eddie Valiant that "I'm not bad, I'm just drawn that way." Indeed, she proves herself to be selfless and compassionate throughout the movie. Although she seems to be cool and distant on the surface, she has a soft spot for Roger, whom she married because he "made her laugh", is a better lover than a driver and that he's magnificent and "better than Goofy". She even calls him her "honey bunny" and "darling". She adores him beyond measure and is irrefutably loyal towards him. As proof of her love she tells Eddie that she'll pay any price for Roger and she even helps prove him innocent by helping in the investigation. She makes it clear that despite what others think of her, she only has eyes for Roger and would do absolutely anything for his sake. She proves herself to be brave, quick-witted and intuitive; she knowingly puts herself at risk to save Roger and Eddie. Yet despite the dangers, she always maintains a calm composure and exhibits great skill in combat, including handling a gun. Appearances ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit Jessica is first seen from behind the stage curtains at the Ink and Paint Club, singing "Why Don't You Do Right?" After her show, followed by Eddie, Marvin Acme, both ruler of Toontown and founder of the Acme Corporation, enters her dressing room and informs her that she sure absolutely, truly, and honestly murdered the audience one night, and he really means it. Then, he says that she was superb while Eddie tries to peer through the keyhole to see what's going on, but he is thrown outside into a pile of trash by Bongo, the tuxedoed gorilla. When he hears Jessica and Marvin talking through one of the nearby windows, he pulls up a box and peers through a gap in the curtains. Marvin insists Jessica to play patty cake with him on her bed, but she replies that she has a headache. However, he says that she promised, then convinces her to do it, and she agrees, but tells him to take off his hand buzzer. While they play patty cake together, Eddie pulls out his camera and takes several pictures by order of R.K. Maroon, owner of Maroon Cartoons. Later, after Roger crashes through the studio office window, leaving a rabbit-shaped hole in the glass and blinds, and walks across the road at the Acme factory, crying his eyes out, he pulls out his wallet and looks at his photos of him and Jessica on their wedding day, their honeymoon on a beach, and them hugging each other at a bar. The next morning, at the Acme factory, Jessica's body has been ran over by Eddie, but she slaps him hard across the face and scolds him that she hopes he's proud of himself, and the pictures he took. Then, she storms out in a terrible fury. In the deleted sequence, that night, in her dressing room, Jessica, with the wicked Judge Doom and his posse of weasels, was looked up at by Eddie in search for Marvin's will when the whole room undarkens. After the removal of his Toon pig mask, Eddie exits his office bathroom, and there stands Jessica, waiting. She tells him that he's got the wrong idea about her, and asks if he can help her find Roger. Then, she advises him to name his price, and she'll pay it. He says that she must have Roger to make that scam work, but she states she loves him, and tells Eddie that he's got her all wrong and doesn't know how hard it is being a woman looking the way she does. And he says that she doesn't know how hard it is being a man looking at her looking the way she does. Then she states to him, "I'm not bad. I'm just drawn that way." Eddie asks Jessica that she wasn't the one he caught playing patty cake for Marvin, and she tells him that he forbade to catch her and was set up to take the pictures which means Maroon wanted to blackmail Acme. She explains to him that according to Maroon, if she didn't pose for them, Roger would never work in Maroon Cartoons again, and she says she couldn't let that happen and would do anything for him. She also claims that she's desperate and asks he can't see how much she needs him. Eddie's girlfriend, Dolores, shocked, jealous, and hurt, sees him, with his trousers fallen down, wrapped around by Jessica's sexy arms. Then, Eddie rapidly tries to pull up his trousers and as he stands up, his head comes up between Jessica's giant breasts, then he apologizes. As she heads out, she blows a sexy Toon kiss at him which flutters across the room and lands on his cheek just before Dolores pulls it off in anger. Outside Maroon Cartoons, at twilight, Jessica hits Roger's head with a frying pan and throws her unconscious husband into the trunk of her car, then puts the pan in her handbag. After Maroon's brutal death, she runs off to her car and has been looked out the office window and seen by Eddie just before he exits the building. Then, the car chase begins, and he tries to follow her, but she disappears into a tunnel leading to Toontown. In Toontown, a silhouette of Jessica is seen in a tall apartment building by Eddie. Then, when he is elevated by Droopy, he opens the door to her bedroom to see her inside with her underwear. However, as Eddie's "mistake" turns around, the hair drops from her face to reveal Lena Hyena, and she runs toward him with her lips puckering for a kiss, but he slams the door on her, and her lips impale it. After being tricked into plummeting about 500 stories by Tweety Bird and two parachuting Toons (Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny), but being both saved and kissed by Lena just before she crashes into the wall and knocks herself senseless, he's been pointed at by a gun of Jessica, and a shadow of one pointing itself at him from the other direction casts itself on the wall beside him. Then, she shoots, and the gun falls from the shadow's hand. Now Eddie draws his own, holds her at gunpoint, and tells her to drop hers. Dropping hers, she claims that she just saved his life, but he claims that he doesn't trust anybody or anything. She shows him Doom's gold pistol on the ground that killed Maroon, and the evil Judge pulled the trigger. Also, she says she was on his tail to Maroon Cartoons, but she was too late to stop him. Suddenly, who shall be heard by both her and Eddie but Judge Doom himself, screaming and running down the alley, and Eddie shoots three times with his Toon gun, but before the bullets reach him, he disappears down a side alley. However, they grind to a halt, then go the wrong way instead of the right to get him. Then, when Jessica drags Eddie to her car, she is shocked to see the trunk open and completely empty and asks where Roger is. Eddie replies that he chickened out on him back at the studio, but she honestly tells him that she struck Roger on the head with her frying pan and put him in the trunk, so he wouldn't get hurt. And Eddie says that it makes perfect sense. She decides that they will take his car. However, he points back down the road where swerving tire marks lead off into the distance past burst fire hydrants and knocked-over lampposts and states that he's got a feeling someone already did, and she says that from the looks of it, it was Roger who was never very good behind the wheel which means a better lover than a driver. Just then, they hear a siren, and she warns him that the Toon Patrol are on their way, and decides that they'll take Gingerbread Lane. But when Eddie sticks out his thumb by accident, Benny the Cab appears from nowhere. They hitch him and speed along the tunnel leaving Toontown. So Eddie demands how long Jessica knew it was Doom, and she explains that Marvin confided in her that Doom wanted to get his hands on Toontown and he wouldn't stop at anything before the keeper was killed by a giant safe falling on his head, so he gave her his will for safe keeping, except when she opened the envelope, there was only a blank sheet of paper inside. And Eddie says, "Huh! A joker 'til the end." So Benny impatiently asks them to know where he's taking them because his meter's running, and Jessica tells him she has to find Roger because she's so worried about him seriously and tells Eddie that what she sees in Roger makes her laugh. As they leave the tunnel, Doom tips a barrel of Dip onto the road. Benny spins around on it, screaming in serious pain, and crashes into a lamppost, sending Eddie and Jessica flying out and onto the ground. Now they are taunted by the bullyish Doom. When the Toon Patrol drive out of the tunnel and pull up next to their boss, they put their tow captives in his van and go to the Acme factory. Back at the factory, Greasy, one of Doom's five weasels, volunteers to frisk Jessica, rolls up his sleeve, and puts his hand inside her giant breast cleavage. However, there is a snapping sound, and he rapidly withdraws his hand with a bear trap on it, screaming in serious pain, causing the other four weasels to laugh, and Eddie says to her, "Nice "booby" trap." Doom whacks Greasy into a pile of boxes spilling false eyes all over the floor and asks his Toon minions if she and Eddie have the will or not, but Smarty, Doom's lieutenant, says that it is just Roger's love letter. Doom says that it doesn't count. Then, he warns Eddie and Jessica that if the will won't exist in the next 15 minutes, Toontown will be legally his; lock, stock, and barrel. As Roger is entering the factory, Doom walks up to a large object covered by a tarp, drops a silver tray onto the floor, pulls it aside, and opens a valve releasing a green liquid onto it which starts to corrode, then asks if Eddie and Jessica can guess what that is. Jessica then screams, "Oh, my God, it's...DIP!!!" And he removes the tarp to reveal a large pressurized Dip machine that carries 5,000 gallons of it all pumped at enormous velocity through it. When he responds that Toontown will be erased in a matter of minutes, Jessica says that she supposes he thinks no one will notice it disappeared. He demands who's got time to wonder what happened to some ridiculous talking mice when she and Eddie were driving past at 75 miles per hour. She convinces him that there isn't any road past Toontown, but he says almost. Then, he explains to them that several months ago he has the good providence to stumble upon a plan of both the city councils and epic proportions: a freeway. When Roger pops out of a manhole, he holds the Toon Patrol at gunpoint and says that if they don't lift their hands, he will let Doom have it, and then is reunited by Jessica. When a pile of bricks lands on him, she rushes over and tells him to say something, and he shows her stars around his head, then says to himself, "Ready when you are, Raoul." Then, Doom commands the Too Patrol to tie the up together on a giant hook and use an escape-proof Toon rope. While Greasy activates the Dip machine, Jessica tells Roger that he was magnificent and better than Goofy and wants him to know she loved him more than any woman ever loved a rabbit. Before his departure, Doom advises Smarty to let Eddie watch the Toon couple get dipped, then shoot him, and he agrees. When Eddie activates a music machine in order to make the Toon Patrol laugh like crazy, Jessica declares that he's lost his mind, but Roger disagrees. Then, she helps Eddie finish his next verse, like "Running out of time!" After the Toon Patrol's defeat, he turns the cannon back the other way by accident just before the villainous Doom returns, slides across a line to strike him, and sends him flying just before they are dueling. While Doom's body gets flattened like a pancake by a steamroller, the Dip machine is getting closer to Roger and Jessica, but Eddie deactivates it. However, when Doom reaches an oxygen tank and reinflates himself, then reveals himself as a dastardly Toon bank robber with evil crimson eyes who really killed Eddie's brother, Teddy, Acme, and Maroon, he starts it up again to kill Roger and Jessica. While the deadly Dip is getting extremely close to them, she bids him goodbye, protesting, and as the Dip level in the machine runs out to let the jet of dip from it die out, she says that she thinks she'll faint. After Doom's sudden death, Eddie grabs a remote control and presses a button, and the large hook on which Roger and Jessica hanging is moved out of the encroaching Dip machine's way. When it crashes through the factory wall and is hit by a speeding train in Toontown, Roger asks Eddie how he and Jessica will get down if there's Dip all over the place, and Eddie cleans it up with fire hoses. After Eddie unties them, Roger replies that that was a close shave and thought for sure their goose was cooked. Jessica dubs Eddie her hero, then saunters over to her "honey bunny", kisses him all over his face, and tells him that he was a pillar of strength just before Benny, Dolores, Lt. Santino, and the police arrive. When hundreds of Toons (including Mickey, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Bugs, Daffy Duck, Sylvester, Tweety, Porky Pig, Snow White, Dopey, Pinocchio, Bambi, Yosemite Sam, Woody Woodpecker, Baby Herman, the Big Bad Wolf, Bongo, etc.) pop out from Toontown through the large hole in the wall, Eddie asks Roger to read a love letter to Jessica that he wrote at the Ink and Paint Club with her lipstick, and he does so. However, being interrupted by this, words start appearing on the paper, and as Roger keeps reading, he discovers it is Acme's will that they were looking for! Then, after he finishes it, the Toons let out applauses and cheers. Also, he tells Eddie that was a pretty funny dance he did with the Toon Patrol and asks him if his days of being a sourpuss are over, and he says that only time will tell. Then, to shake his hand and congratulate him, Roger tricks him with Acme's hand buzzer, causing all the Toons to gasp in shock. However, with no sense of humor, smirking, he toughly grabs Roger by the neck and gives him a big kiss. At the end, Jessica states she will bake him a carrot cake just before the Toon couple, Benny, Baby Herman, Eddie, Dolores, and the Toons start walking out toward Toontown through the hole, singing "Smile, Darn Ya, Smile". Spin-off short films Tummy Trouble Jessica appears as a nurse, pushing a cart carrying baby drinking bottles. Roller Coaster Rabbit Jessica appears as a damsel-in-distress. Trail Mix-Up Roger fantasizes over Jessica as a park ranger, calling her a "babe in the woods" and panting like a dog. Book Appearances Comics Jessica also appeared frequently in the Roger Rabbit comic book series, and she had her own feature in most issues of ''Roger Rabbit's Toontown such as “Beauty Parlor Bedlam,” where she comes face to face with female weasel counterpart, Winnie. Disney Parks With the success of the film and upon the opening of [Studios on May 1, 1989, the film's characters featured prominently in the company. After taking the Studio Backlot Tour, various props decorated the streets including two different photo opportunities with Jessica: a glittery cardboard cutout and "The Loony Bin" photo shop which allowed you to take pictures in costume standing next to an actual cartoon drawing of characters from the film. There was also a plethora of merchandise including Jessica rub-on stickers called "pressers". In 2000, Disney-MGM Studios stopped using any character memorabilia in the park, though some props are still present. These include a Maroon Cartoon billboard featuring Roger, Jessica, and Baby Herman across from the Indiana Jones Epic Stunt Spectacular! show, Eddie's office, and a cut-out of Roger on the blinds of a neighboring window near the 50's Prime Time Café, and the "ton of bricks" hanging near the Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: Movie Set Adventure. In 2013, as part of the Disney Dreamers Everywhere special event at Disneyland Paris, Jessica made her first appearance as a walk-around character in any Disney park alongside Roger and Eddie. (However, some fans have expressed criticism for her not being a "face" character.) She also plays a large role in Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin attraction. She can first be seen tied up in the trunk of the Toon Patrol's car and then later with a giant mallet making her escape. Jessica Rabbit Store The Jessica Rabbit Store, entitled "Jessica's", was once part of Pleasure Island, Disney’s nightclub attraction and shopping area. It featured nothing but Jessica merchandise, from her signature nightgowns and jewelry to shower curtains and beach towels. A giant 2-sided neon Jessica sign with a sequined dress and swinging leg sat atop the light purple colored building. A floor-to-ceiling windowed corner of the store allowed light to shine in during the day. Another corner of the store had a large stage door with her name on it. The inside was art deco in style and was very similar to designs used in the film's Ink and Paint Club scene. There was a cardboard cutout of Jessica reclining above the cash register area and another of her, Roger, and Benny. Cast members wore regular uniforms, and there were no special shopping bags or print material for the store other than mention in the Pleasure Island guide map where they invited people to visit. It was abruptly closed some time in 1992. The large neon Jessica sign was relocated to another area of the park alongside a "Pleasure Island Tonight!" sign where it stayed for many years until it was removed in June 2006. Tomart's Disneyana Magazine #66 featured a special article about the store complete with merchandise pictures and interior photos. Walt Disney's World on Ice Jessica appeared in one incarnation of the show with Roger and Eddie. She apparently was the only one to cheer up Scrooge McDuck with her "jokes." Trivia *According to Gary K. Wolf, the original creator of Jessica in his book "Who Censored Roger Rabbit". She is based on Red Hot Riding Hood, (a cartoon character he lusted after as a boy), Tinker Bell, (her attitude) and Marilyn Monroe (her design.) *Jessica was also inspired by Veronica Lake, and even fashioned her famous "Peek-A-Boo" hairstyle. *Jessica's dress was originally going to sparkle all through the film, but this would have been too expensive, so it was done for only her "Why Don't You Do Right" scene, and put down to stage lighting. *Many people find Roger's romance with Jessica very sexual due to her species, persona, and appearance. *In 2008, Jessica was selected by Empire Magazine as one of The 100 Greatest Movie Characters of All Time. *A 57 year-old British grandmother, Annette Edwards, has spent thousands of pounds on plastic surgery and more to turn herself into the living embodiment of Jessica. *For her 2010 Halloween show (partially played in 3-D), Rachael Ray and her husband dress as Roger and Jessica. *The Nostalgia Critic put Jessica at #1 in his episode of the "Top 11 Hottest Animated Women" *In the first Tiny Toon Adventures episode, Babs Bunny turns into Jessica and Buster Bunny mentions Roger. In another episode she made a cameo riding in a limo with Roger (with him voiced by Steven Spielberg). *Jessica has her own website at ImNotBad.com *The "Oh My God" music video featuring Lily Allen as an animated femme fatale is based on the famous "Why Don't You Do Right" scene. *Lola from the movie Shark Tale has similiarities to Jessica. *A scene from All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 called "Count Me Out" sang by Sheena Easton, has similiarties to Jessica's "Why Don't You Do Right" scene. *There is an old photo seen in the background in the movie, revealing what Jessica was really supposed to look like. In it, she is given a dress that covers her cleavage and neck, shorter gloves, and Kathleen Turner's features and hair. *When concepts for a Roger Rabbit sequel were being tossed around in the 90's, Jessica was going to be shown as a Nazi spy, before she meets Roger and later becomes his wife, thus a star. *While Jessica is attractive to the point where even human males lust after her, there are a few male characters who don't show an attraction to her, such as R.K. Maroon, Judge Doom, Baby Herman, Smarty, Psycho, Wheezy and Stupid. *Ariel's hairstyle is similar to Jessica's. *In the original release of Who Framed Roger Rabbit, there was brief scene of nudity when Judge Doom tipped the Dip onto the road and Benny drove into it; when Jessica and Eddie went flying from the crash, a few frames of her without panties can be seen. This was altered in the home video and DVD release. Many adults complained about this, and it is rumored by many of them that "Writers drew Jessica without clothing". *Jessica has received controversy along the years for being too sexual and attractive for a Disney movie, mostly because of her many suggestive features such as her slender figure and robust bosom. Gallery es:Jessica Rabbit Category:Toons Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Characters Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Disney characters Category:Lovers Category:Characters in video games Category:Iconic characters Category:Animated characters in live-action films Category:Wives Category:Adults Category:Empire 50 Best Animated Characters Category:Touchstone Characters Category:Mysterious characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Animated characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Actresses